Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a verification technique for verifying the authenticity of a verification target device.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-287202 discloses an authentication method based on a cryptographic technique. Specifically, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-287202 discloses that a verification target device is subjected to authentication due to a verification device and the verification target device sharing confidential information, and the verification device checking that the verification target device has the confidential information. Normally, the verification target device is constituted by an IC chip or an IC tag. The IC chip or the IC tag operates by receiving an electrical power from an external device. The calculation amount for cryptographic processing that is performed by the IC tag or IC chip in order to perform authentication is large. Here, the operation power at the time of performing cryptographic processing is larger when a processor or the like is used to perform cryptographic processing using software than when the cryptographic processing is realized using hardware.
Note that it is envisioned that the confidential information possessed by the verification target device is leaked. Accordingly, it is required that the authenticity of the verification target device is verified also in the case where the confidential information is leaked.